C12H22O11
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Le Maître tente de commettre un crime particulièrement maléfique. Y parviendra-t-il cette fois-ci ? Un petit OS.


« C12H22O11 ? »

Le Maître contemple cette formule sur l'écran de son TARDIS.

« Du sucre ! J'ai besoin de sucre, tout simplement. Je dois bien avoir ça quelque part. »

Mais quelques secondes d'analyse lui apprennent que son engin ne stocke pas la moindre trace de C12H22O11.

« Comment m'en procurer rapidement ? » demande-t-il.

_FABRICATION POSSIBLE,_ répond la machine._ CEPENDANT IL SERA PLUS RAPIDE DE SE RAVITAILLER SUR LA PLUS PROCHE PLANÈTE._

« Qui est ? »

_SOL 3, TROISIÈME PLANÈTE D'UN SYSTÈME SOLAIRE DANS ..._

« Oui, je sais de quelle planète il s'agit ! soupire-t-il. La Terre. »

Quelques heures auparavant, il avait dû fuir une horde hurlante d'habitants de Meelliras. Ces gens n'avaient pas apprécié qu'il se fasse passer pour un de leurs prêtres, afin de dérober le diamant géant de leur idole. Cette gemme très puissante aurait pu lui donner un pouvoir absolu sur l'univers. Il l'avait tenu dans sa main quelques secondes, le temps de se rendre compte que cet objet était vivant et se nourrissait de ceux qui le touchaient. Il l'avait lâché immédiatement, mais une partie des éléments essentiels à sa survie avaient été aspirés, en particulier le C12H22O11.

**oooooooooo**

Le TARDIS se matérialise dans l'amas de la Vierge, galaxie Voie Lactée, système solaire Sol, planète Terre, dans le Royaume Uni, à Londres. Il se transforme aussitôt en une de ces cabines téléphoniques rouges que l'on trouve à tous les coins de rues de cette ville.

Le Maître en sort. Il est pris de vertiges. Il doit trouver du sucre le plus rapidement possible. Il avise une jeune femme qui descend la rue. Elle est brune, cheveux courts, charmante, mais surtout elle tient sur les bras un bébé, un petit enfant qui lèche avec gourmandise une de ces grosses sucettes formées d'une spirale de sucre très colorée.

_La chance me sourit,_ pense-t-il. _Voici du pur C__12__H__22__O__11__, si je ne m'abuse._

Il avance d'un pas. Lorsque la maman et son petit garçon arrive à sa hauteur, il saisit le bonbon et tire, dans l'intention de le dérober à l'enfant.

Un hurlement, digne des pires films d'horreur, retentit. Le bébé a la bouche grande ouverte et braille à en faire exploser la verrerie de tout le quartier. Le Maître recule sans lâcher l'objet de sa convoitise que le marmot tient toujours de son côté. Le beuglement augmente de volume et il reçoit un violent coup sur la tête. La femme vient de le molester avec son sac.

« Dites donc, crie-t-elle, je vais vous apprendre à voler la sucette d'un enfant !

– Je … ouille ! tente-t-il. Je suis le M … Maîî … aïe ! … treu et vous devez … m'ob … ouch ! »

Chacun de ses mots est ponctué par un coup du cabas de la mère.

« Sale type ! Infanticide ! Bourreau d'enfants ! Anthropophage ! Assassin ! » clame-t-elle.

Il fait une dernière tentative en attrapant la menotte du bambin pour lui faire lâcher prise. Aussitôt, il y a un grésillement et comme une explosion qui le projette en arrière. Il heurte son TARDIS et se retrouve assis par terre, un peu étourdi.

Les deux personnes s'éloignent rapidement, la dame continuant à le couvrir de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux.

« Canaille ! Hurluberlu ! Énergumène ! Coupe-jarret ! »

Elle s'arrête, se retourne et tendant le poing, toujours armé de son sac, vers lui, elle poursuit :

« Malappris ! Parasite ! Épigastre ! Gredin ! … Individu ! » conclue-t-elle enfin, à bout de vocabulaire.

Lorsqu'elle a tourné le coin de la rue, il se relève lentement et regarde sa main où crépitent encore quelques étincelles.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

Il secoue la tête, abasourdi. Curieusement, il se sent mieux. Les désagréables impressions dues au manque de C12H22O11 ont disparues.

_Bon, c'est l'essentiel_, pense-t-il. _Partons vite de cet endroit infréquentable._

La cabine téléphonique rouge disparaît des rues de Londres.

**oooooooooo**

Tegan entre dans le TARDIS en tornade. Elle est encore en colère.

« Docteur ! s'exclame-t-elle. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui vient de se passer !

– Mmh ? répond le Docteur, toujours plongé sous la console.

– Un … type vient d'essayer de prendre la sucette du petit ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Voler le bonbon d'un enfant. Faut-il être malfaisant ! »

Elle s'assoit en tailleur sur le sol, le bébé-Maître***** sur ses jambes. Il a mis la grosse spirale sucrée dans sa bouche et la suçote furieusement, les sourcils froncés.

« Mais le plus étrange, reprend Tegan, c'est ce qui est arrivé après. À un moment, il y a eu comme une décharge électrique et un gros _pouf !_ et le gars a été rejeté en arrière. Il est tombé d'ailleurs. Bien fait pour lui, ce pignouf ! »

Le Docteur émerge du cœur de la machine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Le coup de l'explosion, là. Ça s'est passé à quel moment ? Te souviens-tu s'il a touché l'enfant ?

– Hé bien, oui, peut-être. Oui, maintenant que vous le dites. Il a attrapé la main du Maître sans doute pour lui faire lâcher le bâton. Oui, oui, c'est là que ça s'est produit ! »

Le Docteur sourit.

« Tu peux me décrire votre agresseur ?

– Pas très grand, mince, habillé tout en noir. Les cheveux gris, une barbe grise aussi, mais avec deux touches de blanc de chaque côté là, ajoute-t-elle en montrant les commissures de ses lèvres. Je ne risque pas d'oublier sa vilaine figure !

– C'est bien ça. »

Il replonge dans le cœur du TARDIS en riant sous cape.

« Docteur, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? grogne Tegan. Ça a l'air amusant, je voudrais bien rire aussi. Vous connaissez cette personne ?

– Oh, oui ! énonce la voix du Docteur, légèrement étouffée par sa position. Et toi aussi. Tu l'as, en ce moment même, assis sur les genoux.

– Vous voulez dire que ce gars, c'était … le Maître ?

– Exact ! Dans une de ses précédentes incarnations. Quand il s'est touché lui-même, cela a provoqué ce que tu as vu : ces étincelles et cette déflagration. Je me demande ce qu'il voulait faire en essayant de prendre cette sucette, ajoute-t-il, perplexe. Je l'ai connu plus ambitieux dans ses plans diaboliques. »

*****voir _Mini Mister Master_, chapitre An Unearthly Child et _Mama !_


End file.
